1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless data communication systems using a portable telephone, and, more particularly, to wireless data communication systems enabling communication of computer data by connecting the modem of the computer with a portable telephone via a microphone and headphone jack through an interface unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, conventional wireless data communication systems are configured to use a portable phone with a private connector for wireless data communication from a modem mounted in a portable computer. A cable electrically connects the portable telephone and the modem. In conventional wireless data communication systems, specially made connectors are mounted in the modem and the portable phone in order to transmit and receive data via the portable telephone.
Examplars of wireless data communication systems endeavoring to connect a microprocessor to obtain data communication via a wireless handset are found in those circuit configurations for the Multi Frequency Eddy Current Test Apparatus With Intermediate Frequency Processing of T. J. Davis, et alii, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,281; and in the Microprocessor Controller Interface For Cellular System of A. L. Serrano, et alii, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,080, as well as the Cordless Phone Data Logger of Wm. G. Haggar, III, et alii, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,686; the Portable Hybrid Communication System And Method of H. M. O'Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,457; and the Personal Communications Service Using Wireline/Wireless Integration of Mark J. Emery, et alii.
I have found that designs such as these provided by contemporary art tend to rely upon dedicated electrical connectors mounted in the portable phone and the modem that require an excessive number of cables to electrically couple the portable phone and the modem. In addition, a private protocol for wireless communication is needed, and the private protocol needs to be either previously installed or stored in a random access memory prior to use.